Evading the Subject
by IzzyLilliana
Summary: When Ginny suspects Harry is cheating he goes straight to Malfoy...What happens next? : (Read and find out MUA-HAHA) WARNING: SLASH boyXboy DracoXHarry DONT LIKE DONT READ! Oneshot


Harry kept his head low, thinking of his recent fight with his girlfriend-Ginny. Again she accused him of cheating. _Damn that Draco, _Harry thought exasperatedly. He began walking faster, crashing headfirst into…none other than Mr. Draco Malfoy himself.

"Watch where you're going Potter," Malfoy sneered. Harry blushed, turning his head away from the boy in front of him

"Harry," Malfoy lowered his voice. "What's wrong?"

Harry swallowed a lung full of air, then gulped, "I think" he begins slowly, "I think she's catching on to us, Draco." Malfoy's eyes widen, and he grabs Harry's arm, running down the corridor. He pauses, looking both ways before thinking hard, "_I need somewhere private to talk." _He repeated this three times before he noticed, the door appearing. Taking a final glance for possible onlookers Draco pulled Harry into the room.

"Now. Tell me what the bloody hell happened," Draco had a tight grip on Harry's arm, but his voice was full of concern.

Harry swallowed and looked Draco full in the face; into those deep blue eyes that seemed to stare into his soul every time they made love. Draco called it shagging, but Harry knew the difference. He felt the tenderness when Draco held him in his arms. He knew because, recently, instead of having sex like they did at first Harry had started to feel more when they had their encounters, which were happening much more frequently. Just thinking of all those times left his mouth dry, and a stirring deep in his belly, as arousal swelled in him.

Draco was very confused; Harry was looking at him as though he had never seen him before. But the intensity of his gaze was met when Harry forcefully smashed their lips together. Draco moaned, his earlier concerns forgotten as his enthusiasm to kiss Harry overwhelmed him. Their kisses weren't awkward, like they were at first, but passionate and full of lust.

Before Harry realized he was on a soft bed, with his lover towering over him, kissing and sucking on his neck. Harry's back arched and he let his head fall to the side to allow Draco easier access as he sucked on his sweet spot. Harry began rutting his erection on Draco's thigh as he placed it between Harry's legs.

"Harry," Draco whispered in his ear as Harry boldly grabbed the bulge under his robes. Harry was frustrated with all the clothing they were wearing, so he pushed off Draco's robes, discarding his shirt in the process. When Draco straddled his hips completely Harry took the opportunity to grab his hips and roll his own against the other boys'. Draco let out choked moan as their erections rubbed against each other, but there was still too much clothing blocking their ministrations.

"Draco," Harry's voice was low and husky, making Draco's gaze glaze over as a wave of lust racked him. He placed his hands on either side of Harry's head as he kissed him deeply, absorbing the other boys' moans.

"Draco, baby, please," Draco faltered, that was the first time Harry had ever begged him, let alone called him _baby_. Harry arched his hips, getting desperate. "Baby, too much clothes," Harry whined, and Draco smirked, loving how the other was losing it for him. This turned Draco on so much that he gave in to his lover and removed his robes and shirt. He had pulled Harry's pants off when he realized that Harry was wearing nothing underneath. His prominent erection stood at attention; all eight inches stood proud, twitching as Draco continued to stare, but, though Draco was slightly smaller, he made up for the length in his girth.

He knew that Harry loved being filled with his thick cock, and the thought alone made precum leak from his own erection, which was throbbing painfully at this point. He took his pants and boxers off quickly, reaching for his wand that had fallen of his robes. A spark of intuition hit Draco and he put an _Engorgio _spell on his own cock. He grinned as he saw it lengthen two inches more, and by Merlin it got thicker. Draco looked up to see Harry's eyes bug out of his head as he watched his length settle on an obscenely larger size in his lovers' hand.

Slowly Draco began to stroke himself, rocking his hips over his lover as his cock slipped in and out of his hand. Harry was salivating madly, thoughts of taking that large dick into his mouth making him moan loudly. Draco looked at him through half lidded eyes-

"You want it Harry," he asked, stroking himself faster, "Do you want my huge cock to slam into your tight little arse?" Harry nodded, biting his lips as he imagined what that cock would feel like in his hole, pushing him, stretching him wide.

Harry opened his eyes, gasping as Draco raised his hips, placing a pillow under as his hands began stroking his thighs. He let one hand trail to Harry's ass cheeks, placing the other one on the other side and pulling them apart. A puckered, pink hole peeked at him, and Harry's breath hitched when Draco cast a lubrication charm on his arse hole. The cool liquid felt like it sizzled against his overheated hole, and when Draco pushed a finger inside Harry's control snapped.

Harry writhed as Draco began to pump his finger in and out of him, kneading his ass with the other hand. A sharp smack to his ass cheek distracted Harry, causing him to groan, seconds before Draco pushed another finger inside of him. He pumped slowly, loving the feel of Harry sucking his fingers in and out, then he began to scissor stretching him out. He needed to add another finger because he had engorged himself exponentially. Harry was lost to the sensations, moaning and whimpering as his lover continued to thrust those fingers into him. Malfoy needed a distraction, so he desperately looked for the spot that would-

Harry howled in pleasure, his seed spurting from his untouched cock as his lover continued to rub against his prostrate. As Harry continued to cum, Malfoy added the third fingers, Harry unsuspecting as aftershocks coursed through his body. Harry looked up at his lover at long last, pulling him down for a kiss, and Harry felt his cock semi-harden as he continued to pump his fingers.

"Draco, I need you. Please," Harry groaned against his lips. Placing a chaste kiss against the dark-haired boy underneath him, Draco aligned his cock with his lovers' hole.

"Are you ready, baby?" Draco had rested the tip against Harry's hole, leaning down to support his weight on his arm, covering Harry's body with his own. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him close, placing the heels of his feet on Malfoy's ass, he pushed. Draco moaned loudly, feeling himself being pulled into his tight lover inch by inch; Harry winced as he felt himself stretch to accommodate Draco's length. When Malfoy was fully sheathed he exhaled long and breathed in a large gulp of air; Harry was so tight he felt that he could be milked on the first thrust, but he was determined to make this last as long as he could.

Harry kissed him. "Move baby," he said softly. Draco pushed Harry's thighs wide as he pulled out until only his tip was inside, then pushed back in. He continued to do this, then he rolled his hips when he went in deep, causing Harry to scream in pleasure as Draco's cock pressed against his prostrate.

"Baby, faster. Harder. Please!" Draco groaned, and thrust in hard and deep, cursing as Harry screamed his approval. He thrust in harder, and suddenly he was underneath Harry as his lover began to ride him.

"Fuck, baby, you like riding my thick dick, huh. Like the way it stretches you wide," Malfoy planted his hands on Harry's hips, rolling his hips upwards as Harry came down on him. They continued this rhythm, the sound of skin slapping skin reverberating around the room, consuming Draco, making him incoherent as Harry's hole began convulsing around his dick. He could feel him getting close; Draco grabbed Harry's weeping cock, pumping him along with their thrusts, which soon became erratic. With a twist of his wrist, Draco pushed himself deep inside Harry as he felt Harry's muscles contract around him.

Harry yelled his name as he came, continued to bounce on Draco's cock to prolong his own orgasm. Draco gritted his teeth as her released into the tight sphincter, his vision turning white with the force of it. They collapsed into each other's arms, Harry cuddling on Draco's chest. They basked in the after-glow of their lovemaking for a few minutes, until Draco chuckled as he realized he had been deterred with sex.

Harry was drawing lazy circles on Malfoy's chest when he spoke. "You know," Draco began matter-of-factly, "You still haven't told me what was wrong, Harry." Harry smiled, kissing his lovers' neck-

"I'll tell you later." Harry yawned, and together they fell asleep, comfortable in each other's arms.

**Author's Note**

**Hello loyal perverts. xD Well, for some reason, you guys seem to like my writing **

**SO I'm going to continue doing it! I know you guys are waiting for the second chapter **

**of _What Do I Do?_, but don't fret kiddies I'm on my way! Thanks for your support! Izzy over-and-out.**


End file.
